


Chances(I gave you all I have)

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Series: Once Upon A Time [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: And no comfort thank you, I know it's Valentine, I'm Sorry, I'm so alone, It's One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Peterick, Please hug me, Sad, So I'm destroying it, oh I forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, just give me second chance."<br/>"Second chance? I gave you thousands and you didn't seem to care!!"</p><p>Patrick's face flushes red, tears slip down his cheeks.</p><p>"The only thing I could give you now is a good bye."</p><p>---------------<br/>This is oneshot where life isn't fairy tale, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances(I gave you all I have)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear friends of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dear+friends+of+mine).



> "You don't know what's important until it's gone. So keep your important persons as close as you can."  
> -MoreLightInFirePlace

It's 1 am but Pete isn't home....or at least his own home. Instead, he knocks rapidly on Patrick's door. Wait hopelessly hopeful Patrick would open.

He notices there isn't Patrick's car in the garage, and the lights are off. Sure, but part of him still hope Patrick is here. "Patrick..I need to talk to you!!" He yells, banging his fist a bit harder.

Lucky him, before neighbors start calling police; Patrick opens the door, pulling Pete inside. Then he shuts the door, his blue-green eyes don't meet Pete at once.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a simple question for someone who shows up at 1 am, his voice tells Pete 'I'm tired, fuck off.'

"You didn't answer my call, or- or voicemail.." He says weakly, examining Patrick who looks very pale even in the dark "so I come here to check you're ok."

"You" Patrick points his forefinger at Pete "even care about me?" he says as he points at himself. Pete does his best not to show how hurt he is from that.

"Look Patrick I-" Pete tries to speak but Patrick cuts him off.

"I know, you're gonna say you're sorry. You know it was wrong and promise it won't happen again." Patrick adds more and more heat to his words "Oh right, how did I know this? Because this is like a replayed tape Pete, it keeps happening again and again."

"Please, just give me second chance." Patrick looks into Pete's eyes in disbelief, and Pete regrets it for saying that out.

"Second chance? I gave you thousands and you didn't seem to care!!" Patrick's face flushes red with anger, tears slip down his cheeks.

"The only thing I could give you now is a good bye." Patrick shuts his eyes, likes he doesn't want to see Pete anymore.

"Wait-" Pete words is cut again by his phone. It rings, playing 'Uma Thurman' as Patrick laugh bitterly "Oh, how ironic this could be; you chose your ex's voice to be your ringtone."

"You're not my ex" Pete decides to ignore Mikey's call "You said you love me, I- I- love you too." he lets out a cry, regreting at everything, he didn't take care of Patrick enough, cheating on him, and now he's going to lose him.

"I'm glad you finally say that..." Patrick pauses, voice calmer than before "But yes Pete, I am your ex now because I loved you."

"And Pete? Take my advice, you should call him back. I'm sure you'll make a good family with him."

Pete takes his hands out to react Patrick, but he steps back "We're over Pete, just get over it. I wish you a good luck though."

Patrick just stands still, doesn't say anything else anymore. Pete knows it's no use to hold him back, and it's his time to go. The time has come and he has to let Patrick goes, doing this only hurt Patrick. Suffering with how fucked up Pete is.

Pete walks to the door, opening it with a sigh "Hope we see each other again soon." then the door is closed. Pete is gone.

Patrick has to uses his hands to cover a sob "No, no we don't." he whispers softly at where Pete was. Another tears come out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pete gets inside his car, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He's going to call Mikey when Chaos, Patrick's friend calls him.

 

**Pete's saying**

_Come to Linda Hospital now!!_  Chaos says..., more like yelling into her phone.

**What?**

_Don't you just 'What?' on me!! Patrick is in the ICU right now!!_

**Wait, maybe you get something wrong. I just talked with him- just three minutes ago.**

_The fuck?? I think you are high on something. Patrick's car got hit by a truck....A FUCKING TRUCK and he was inside it. He was sent to Linda's ICU and it happened an hour before. Maybe Patrick would want me to tell you.... so are you coming?!_

Chaos's voice is mostly serious mixes with panic, Pete's heart falls as he thinks what happened to Patrick. But who did he just talk to then?

**Ok, I'll be there in a minute.**

_Just..... just come._ Chaos ends the call.

 

Pete jumps out of his car, he dashes into Patrick's house. To find an emptiness, no Patrick after all. Only a sign of broken stuffs, alcohol bottles and broken furniture. It surprises him why he didn't see this before..... when he was with Patrick.

 

He picks a broken picture frame from the floor, the picture of Fall Out Boy. In the picture, the four of them were smiling wildly with happiness. Patrick looked so happy, himself looked very happy. There is no sign something like this would happen.

 

Pete backs to his car, igniting the engine and drives off in hurry.... to the Linda Hospital....

 

Even he knows it's too late....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at explanations so pardon me if you don't like this.  
> Anyways....happy (pre-)Valentine's day, hope that I don't make someone cry.
> 
> -MoreLightInFirePlace


End file.
